james_bond_007fandomcom-20200215-history
Natalya Simonova
as Natalya Simonova]] You may also be looking for Natalya Simonova (Kirsty Mitchell) Natalya Simonova is a Russian computer programmer who worked at the Severnaya facility when it was attacked by the Janus Syndicate. She survived the massacre and encountered James Bond, and the two teamed up to stop Alec Trevelyan's plot to destroy London's economy. In the 1995 film GoldenEye, Natalya was portrayed by Polish actress Izabella Scorupco. Biography Natalya Fyodorona Simonova works as a Level Two programmer at the Severnaya facility in Russia, along with Boris Grishenko and Anna Nishikov. One night in 1995, the bunker is visited by General Arkady Ourumov and Xenia Onatopp. After retrieving the GoldenEye controls, Xenia opens fire with a machine gun, brutally killing everyone present in the facility, including Anna. Boris survives because he is secretly in league with Janus, while Natalya survives because at that particular moment she had left to make coffee. She hides in a cupboard in the kitchen, but iss subsequently trapped within the bunker when the Petya satellite fires an EMP blast at it. A Russian MiG falls out of the sky and crashes into the side of the bunker, causing the antenna to collapse and creating a new hole through which Natalya can escape. Conning her way into a computer shop, Natalya finds that Boris is alive and manages to contact him. They set up a meeting in the cathedral "Our Lady of Smolensk," but when Natalya arrives, Boris sells her out to Xenia and she is captured. Natalya is later tied up in the cockpit of a Tiger Helicopter along with James Bond with the chopper's own missiles primed to fire at itself. Bond manages to eject them mere moments before the missiles impact and blow the helicopter up. The two are then arrested by Russian security forces. Held at the Russian Military Archives, Natalya and Bond formally introduce themselves before they are interrogated by Defence Minister Dmitri Mishkin. Natalya explains that Ourumov was the one who killed everyone at Severnaya and stole the GoldenEye. At that moment, a drunk Ourumov bursts into the room, demanding that Mishkin relinquish the investigation to him. When Mishkin refuses, Ourumov kills him, allowing Bond and Natalya to escape. After a shootout in the archives with the guards, Natalya falls through a catwalk and is recaptured by Ourumov, who escapes with her in his car. Bond gives chase in a stolen tank, eventually pursuing them to a trainyard where they board an armoured train. Here Natalya meets Alec Trevelyan, Bond's former friend turned bitter enemy and the mastermind behind the Severnaya attack. Trevelyan tries to force himself on Natalya by planting a kiss on her, but she slaps his face away in disgust. Bond then derails the train and rescues Natalya, killing Ourumov in the process. Using her knowledge of Boris' passwords, Natalya is able to track him to Cuba. Bond and Natalya proceed to Cuba, where they retrieve a small plane from Bond's CIA friend Jack Wade. Later that evening, while Bond sits on a beach watching the waves, Natalya confronts him over his lifestyle, criticizing how he was going to kill Trevelyan even though he was once his friend. Their bitter arguing soon turns to passionate love-making and they spend the night together. The following morning, they fly over the nearby jungle in search of Trevelyan's base. A missile shoots out of a lake and blows the plane out of the sky, but Bond and Natalya survived and witness Trevelyan's radar array rising from the lake. Sneaking inside, Natalya manages to hack into the GoldenEye control system and deorbit the remaining Mischa satellite, causing it to burn up in Earth's atmosphere. Bond then goes to confront Trevelyan while Natalya evacuates from the base. On the ground, she witnesses Trevelyan summoning a rescue chopper to the cradle, which she sneaks onto and takes the pilot hostage at gunpoint. They fly to the cradle, where Bond drops Trevelyan to his death before jumping onto the chopper. The Janus man drops Bond and Natalya off in the middle of the jungle before flying away. They begin to kiss, but are interrupted by the arrival of Jack Wade and the marines, who had come to fly them home. Some time later, Natalya's relationship with Bond ends, and she eventually marries a hockey player sometime around 1997. Category:Characters Category:Film characters Category:Female characters Category:GoldenEye